


A Love Story that Never Started

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Danny's POV, Love, M/M, Stanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been so obvious, it had been right there for so long and yet I never saw it not until the end was just behind the door, I had been blind for so long and now all I could think about as my brain registered the speeding car coming at me is, `I never got to tell him that I loved him.´</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Story that Never Started

**Author's Note:**

> A stanny fic that is actually a story I’m writing for a friend’s Christmas present (several short stories) and the original characters are actually a male and a female so sorry if it sounds stupid turned into a stanny fic but it held what I was told to do. 
> 
> I had to write about either Danny or Stiles POV, and that one of them had to die before their life together really began. 
> 
> It took me forever to figure out I wanted to use this idea, and to choose to make it with Danny's POV.

 

I have always found life rather bemusing in its twisted sense of irony. Always aware that life cannot be controlled regardless of how determined one is to do so, but still even I have fallen to this need to control my own life and done so by modifying my body into what I want it to be; I’ve pushed my body to perform as I have wished it, and still at the end I could not force it to continue on living even after to strong will I had for it to do so.

 

I find it tragic that the day when I found him, well not found him as Stiles Stilinski had always just been there right in front of me or at least a few streets away, that on the day when I finally realized Stiles Stilinski was the one and only for me; that on that day when I finally asked him out, finding his usual cheerful and warmness reduced to cautiousness as my question left him to wondered why.

 

I’ve been aware of the way people have talked to him since preschool, I’ve been aware of how people have talked about him, I’ve been aware of the cruel words people have used to hurt him and I have never used words to banish those cruel words sent towards him or said about him, I have never defended him against insults that were unjust. I’ve heard all those cruel little snide remarks thrown at him and done nothing about them although I’ve seen the flicker of hurt in his beautiful brown eyes. I’ve laughed at the cruel jokes made and played on him, and he has heard me laugh.

 

And still, when I asked him to go out with me, to have dinner with me, she backed away with a look of alarm in those wonderful eyes and it felt like a knife through the heart for that look has never passed between the two of us. Stiles called me cruel for playing such a trick on him; he called me cold for using any and all feelings of affection he held towards me.  Stiles would have ran from me if I hadn’t grabbed him by the arm, he would have left me standing there like a fool if I hadn’t grabbed him by the arm, and then there was that strange unfamiliar moment that we both shared when we knew this was it; that this person before us was the one, and I ignore any cautions behavior and kissed him ignoring the rigidness the came over Stiles, forcing my trust in the invisible thread that had chained us together.

 

Never had I imagined kissing him, feeling the softness of his plump lips that looked always so thin when she grinned like a Cheshire Cat or how the bow-shape of his lips looked like the greatest piece of artwork God could have created; the lips were so much softer than I could ever have imagined them to be, the taste of coffee lingered on his lips and as a chased that taste into his mouth from where a light moan escaped as his body relaxed into the moment, without hesitation I deepened our kiss as this was more than I had ever expected.

 

Stiles Stilinski had been around for as long as I could remember, he had seen me through breakups and even the occasional one-nightstands; and still I had never seen Stiles like the way I did on the day my time ran out.

 

I know Stiles will forever call me cruel, I know, for I broke his heart. I died before I could tell him I loved him, I left him to look like a fool in a small restaurant where people judged the moment unjustly; if I had not been so nervous about our date, had faith in him, in us, then maybe I wouldn’t have gone for a run and maybe if I hadn’t been so deep in my own thoughts then maybe just maybe I would have seen the truck before it was too late.

 

Maybe, just maybe, if I hadn’t been so blind to Stiles and deaf to his questions about if he was attractive to gay guys then maybe, just maybe I could have had him until we were both old and grey.

As the car hit me, all I felt was regret and no one should ever die with a heart full of regret.

 

 


End file.
